The Complete Guide to Wizarding Schools
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: By Mordicus Egg: Have you ever wondered what other Wizarding schools are like? Are you interested in knowing more about fellow Witches and Wizards over-seas? Then this book is for you! -a summary of wizarding schools all over the world-
1. Introduction

This is a "book" that I reackon Hermione read when she found out she was a Witch :) I wanted to fleash out the world of Harry Potter some more and write a guide to schools around the world!

**Disclaimer: Yeah, Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling!**

* * *

><p>Welcome to the Complete Guide to Wizarding Schools around the world. Here you will be taken through each official wizarding school in the world. There is a lot to learn about the different schools and cultures that go with them.<p>

So join me, Mordicus Egg, on a study of every one of these schools. You will find out about everything, from classes to teachers and daily life.

International magical cooperation is a very important part of our lives as Wizards and Witches. We must be able to stand strong and keep a quiet existence unknown to muggles. I advise that you read this carefully and you will come away with a clear understanding of the lives of many other witches and wizards.

So, without further ado I present to you The Complete Guide to Wizarding Schools.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy, and please review and fav this, as it will be very big in the ends (hopefully)<p> 


	2. Hogwarts

Here you go... first up is our beloved Hogwarts... I really hope you like it :D

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter not mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry<strong>

Location: Scotland

Students from: Britain and Ireland

Motto: Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus

Founder(s): Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin

Founded: medieval times (exact date unknown)

Hogwarts School is perhaps the most renowned school in the wizarding world. The school is a great castle that is visible to muggles only as a ruin. It is located in Scotland very near to Hogsmeade village, the only all wizarding village in Britain.

Hogwarts accepts students from all over Britain and Ireland and is the only school in the area. It works closely with the Ministry of Magic and accepts muggleborns, found because of the magic the Ministry is able to pick up.

Houses:

Within Hogwarts School all students are split into one of four houses. These are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, named for the four founders. Students are sorted based on their own personalities, though it is not widely known how this is done. The students of Gryffindor are renowned for bravery and chivalry, Hufflepuff for loyalty and hard work, Ravenclaw for wit and a love of learning and Slytherin for their ambition and cunning.

Hogwarts has a cup that one house shall win every year, depending on their achieved number of house points. These points are given and taken away by the Hogwarts staff and teachers.

A big part of Hogwarts life, and a contributor to house points, is the Quidditch tournament. Each house has a team and the games are played throughout the year to find an over-all winner.

Exams and classes:

When it comes to exams at Hogwarts, they take the usual O. and N.E.. The O. are taken in their fifth year and N.E. are taken in their seventh. This has been used as a basis for most other wizarding schools since.

The results students get in O. will determine what they are able to continue with in the next years.

The students take only the core subjects (Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration), and also Astronomy in their first two years, but in third year options are chosen by the students. These are: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies.

Students are given a timetable at the start of the year, but are able to change it around if they have a valid reason.

Extra classes and activities involve flying lessons in first year only and Apparition lessons in sixth year.

Students' daily life:

Each student spends most of their time within their own houses. The classes are taken that way, with two houses being out together for most classes, until later when subjects are chosen.

The houses have their own common rooms, from which branch the dorms, one for each gender in each year. The common rooms and dorms are where a lot of time is spent.

Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner are all taken in the Great Hall, a large building that is often, but not always, covered by four house tables and one high table for the staff. Meals are taken at these tables, with students sitting in houses.

Classes take place all over the castle, in allocated classrooms. They happen on all five weekdays, leaving the weekends free for students' leisure.

On some weekends students who are third year and older are allowed to visit Hogsmeade village if they have a returned and signed permission form.

Over the holidays students may return how or sign up to stay at school. They do have to go home between years, but between terms they can stay or go.

Personal items:

Students will pack a trunk with everything they need. A list is given out with each Hogwarts acceptance letter and it is expected that students will have purchased all they need. Cooking and cleaning will be taken care of for them.

Students keep all their personal belongings in their dorm rooms. They may get out books form the large and very extensive library and are permitted to use school broomsticks if they do not have their own. First years are not allowed broomsticks and may not use the school broomsticks until after flying lessons.

Students are allowed to bring pets. The accepted animals are cats, rats, owls and toads. There is a large Owlery where the owls are kept. Students may also use the school owls if they do not have one of their own, or if that owl isn't available.

Cats, rats and toads, however, must be kept in dormitories and are expected to be controlled by the students.

Staff:

The teachers and other staff at Hogwarts are very well known at being only the best, hand-picked with great care by the Headmaster.

There are also four heads of houses who are in control of there house, and are expected to look after their houses, and act as a guide to their students throughout their Hogwarts life.

Hogwarts has a staff room and each member of the staff has their own office and private chambers.

The headmasters of Hogwarts are known throughout the Wizarding world and often have great influence and importance. Such notable Headmasters as Albus Dumbledore, Dilys Derwent and the famous Everard.

Extra Facts:

There are houses ghosts, and many other ghosts that reside within Hogwarts castle. They even have a poltergeist named Peeves, who, though technically not a ghost, is an interesting addition to the spirits within the castle.

With a Forbidden forest on one side and a great lake as well, Hogwarts is well protected. They have many charms up to keep intruders out, and apparition is impossible within the school grounds.

In the lake Hogwarts has a giant squid. Other creatures rumoured to dwell within the grounds are centaurs, merfolk and even acromantula.

There are many strange tales about Hogwarts, including that of the Chamber of Secrets.

There are secret passageways throughout the castle, leading both to places within the grounds and, often, to Hogsmeade village.

* * *

><p>And it's done... the next two will also be familiar to you, but after that it's right off the deep end!<p>

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	3. Beauxbatons

You have no idea how long this took me... I hope it worked out :) Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine!**

* * *

><p><strong>Beauxbatons Academy of Magic<strong>

Location: Southern France

Students from: France, Switzerland, Belgium and any other French speaking witches and wizards in Europe.

Motto: vraie beauté se trouve partout

Founder(s): Pierre and Adѐle Bourbon

Founded: Middle ages (exact date unknown)

Beauxbatons is a widely acknowledged and highly regarded school. It is, perhaps the most famous of French speaking schools, though most students are taught to speak English as well. The Beauxbatons palace, in southern France, is undetectable by muggles and is a large palace with four towers that has been built to be almost perfectly symmetrical.

Beauxbatons caters for students from a range of countries all over Europe. Any witch or wizard who is able to speak French and lives in the area may be accepted into Beauxbatons. Beauxbatons also accepts muggleborns and works closely with the Ministry of Magic in France to contact them after detecting the first signs of magic.

Houses:

Beauxbatons has two houses. Within these houses students are split into male and female dormitories and common rooms. These houses are Étoiles and Nuages, also called the houses of day and night. They are split regarding their interests, those who prefer sports and the outdoors are placed in Nuages and those who are interested in academics are sorted into Étoiles.

The Étoiles colours are dark purple and silver while Nuages have a bright blue and gold.

Beauxbatons has a system of house points; these are given or taken a way for good or bad behaviour as the teachers see fit.

Within Beauxbatons there is a Quidditch tournament, but this is done outside houses, with students forming their own teams in their spare time, this is done to encourage responsibility.

The overall winners will get a prize at the end of the year and a special award each.

Exams and classes:

Exams at Beauxbatons are taken differently from the usual exams at other wizarding schools. The O.W.L is taken, not in the fifth year, but in the sixth, with the N.E. following the year after.

Students at Beauxbatons learn the core subjects (Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions and Transfiguration) and as extra options students may chose from the following: Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination(which includes astronomy), and Muggle Studies. Options are chosen in the forth year and students are given strict timetables.

Students in Beauxbatons are given flying lessons for the first year of their magical education and there are optional ones that continue afterwards.

Apparition lessons are taken in the fifth year and begin with theory, working slowly up to apparition by sixth year.

Students' daily life:

The four towers of Beauxbatons castle are split so that there are two for each house. The males are in one and the females in the other, with "common rooms" for each tower and dormitories that split off the spiral staircase right up to the top of the tower. Each dorm room contains students of one year within their house. These dorms are named after constellations.

Apart from sleeping arrangements houses are not very prominent within Beauxbatons. Though the students of Étoiles are on the side of the palace closer to the library and study rooms they and the students of Nuages are nearer to the Quidditch pitch, according to the interests of the students in the houses, they do not have to spend time together.

Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner are all taken in the Dining chamber, a large, stained glass windowed room where students are serenaded by wood nymphs as they eat. Meals include traditional French food, and dessert is severed only four times a week.

In classes, which start early, and promptly after breakfast, students are not kept within houses. The classrooms are kept mainly to the first five floors of the castle, and not below ground. The only classes that are not inside the castle are Herbology; which has a large glasshouse that was designed specially for the plants it grows and is surrounded by a vast garden, Care of Magical Creatures; which is taken in the stabling and creature keeping arena that has been set up in the grounds, and flying lessons: on the Quidditch pitch.

There are no classes for Beauxbatons students on Wednesday, and the day off is often spent with a picnic next to the river Rouge that runs through the grounds. Students are allowed to swim.

Once every term students are taken on a trip to Paris where they visit main wizarding sights and take a trip to the Wizarding shopping market (marche), within the catacombs.

The students may stay over the holidays or go home. They need their parents to schedule this for them, as students are not allowed to do so.

Personal Items:

Beauxbatons students arrive with a trunk of all they need for the year. These are empted by Beauxbatons house elves while they are at the welcoming feast into wardrobes within the dormitories and onto the desks provided for each student. All cooking and cleaning is taken care of for them.

All personal belongings are kept in dorm rooms. There are books and clothing available for students use if they have trouble with finances. All students have permission to borrow from the Beauxbatons library, a large glass roofed building.

All years are allowed broomsticks and the school owns a number of different comet models available for student use.

Pets are allowed, and the Owlery is a circular domed building connected to the castle by a raised walkway where students may keep their birds, it also has a number of schools owls that you must book if you want to use them, with the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

Beauxbatons also allows cats, toads and mice, but will no longer allow students to bring rats after many complaints from there students.

Staff:

Teachers at Beauxbatons are employed from all over Europe and only the best are accepted.

There is a dorm mamon and papa for each house and they are in charge of caring for their students and giving out advice.

Each member of the staff has there own private chambers and office. The Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology teacher live outside.

The staff room in located underground and students are unable to enter.

Beauxbatons has two caretakers, one of the outdoors and one indoors. They are also in direct control of the house elves and manage them and appoint them their duties.

Extra facts:

Contrary to popular belief Beauxbatons is not an all girls' school.

Beauxbatons has two resident ghosts; they are two of six children of the founders, Pierre and Adѐle Bourbon. They are called Anne-Sophie and Sebastian.

Beauxbatons is surrounded by a high blue wall that lets muggles see only a wide expanse of meadow that is home to many different farm animals, but has an electric fence. A charm has been put on it so that no muggle can pass through without touching the fence. When shocked once the muggle is filled with a fear of going near the place again. There are further defences against wizard intruders.

Beauxbatons has an outside area that has a large stable and barn where many magical creatures are kept for lessons, and even a small forest grown to house pixies and the like.

There are secret passage ways leading all through the palace, but none that lead outside the grounds.

* * *

><p>Thank you, and please review!<p> 


	4. Durmstrang

Here's Durmstrang! Sorry for the huge delay, but this is just one of those stories that takes time :) I hope you enjoy this, I'm kind of proud of the house points sytem which took me FOREVER to work out!

**Disclamier: The Harry Potter world belongs to J. K. Rowling... but I has to make up quite a bit of this one :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Durmstrang Institute for Magical Learning<strong>

Location: Unknown (northern Europe)

Students from: All over Europe

Motto: It is not how you think, it is how you act

Founder(s): Poliakoff, Daven and Finn Eskelson (brothers)

Founded: medieval times (exact date unknown)

Durmstrang institute is a well known school. It has a reputation for the dark arts, which it teaches as a subject to it's students. Durmstrang is unplottable, and it's location is one of the best kept secrets in the Wizarding world. Even the students don't know precisely where it is.

The institute is open to witches and wizards in Europe and has many languages within the school, though they mainly speak in English during lessons. They do not, however, accept any muggleborns, and leave them to attend Beauxbatons or another near-by school.

Houses:

The house rivalry at Durmstrang is strong. There are three houses. These are Sturm, Drang and Turbulenzen

They were named by the three founding brothers. Each had his own house. Poliakoff was the head of Sturm, a house where he taught those who wanted to move forward in the world, those interested in power who had determination. Daven was head of Drang house, he chose students who would act on their impulses and take life as it came. The last house was headed by Finn, he selected the students who thought things through and wanted what was best for others.

Sturm house colours are black and red and their animal is a hawk. Drang house colours are brown and blue and their animal is a rabbit and Turbulenzen house is grey and green and the animal is a moose.

The sorting at Durmstrang happens a week into the first term. Students are watched as they spend time in the first week lodge. These people who stay at the lodge with them are the prefects and a selection of teachers. While here the teachers and older students will join in with their everyday life. Each person is assigned a few first years who they watch closely.

Some time during the week the students will be asked the "deciding question" but they will not know when it's coming. Their answer will account for 50% of their sorting. They are told the results at the end of the week and sorted into their houses.

Though some experts agree this is an unfair way of sorting, Durmstrang has stuck by it.

There is a quidditch tournament at Durmstrang, taken within the houses, with happens in summertime only. The winning house gets a cup.

Exams and classes:

Exams are taken in the basic format at Durmstrang, with O. happening in the fifth year and N.E. happening in seventh year.

The results for the O. determine what you are able to continue with in later years.

Students take the core subjects of Charms, Herbology, Magical combat, Potions and Transfiguration. The students chose options in their first year, but may change classes until their O.W.L year.

The options that may be chosen are History of Magic, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Flying and History of Magic.

A notable addition to the Durmstrang option list in the Dark arts. It is accepted as a good choice and a great benefit to magical education at Durmstang, and is, alarmingly, one of the most popular subjects at the school.

Students may also take apparation lessons in sixth year.

Students' daily life:

The timetable at Durmstang is very precise. One of the greatest offences a student can commit is tardiness. It is not acceptable to be late to classes, meals or to break curfew.

At the school classes are taken within your houses.

There are trained birds, both black and white ravens. These birds are numerous and are let free around the castle. When a teacher deducts points from students for rule breaking they place a pebble of the offending house colour into one of the pouches the black ravens carry. They do the same for good behaviour, but these pebbles are carried by the white ravens. These birds gather to roost at the end of the day and the points are taken from them then.

There is a dining room, aside from the Main Hall, that in lined with house tables, and a high table for the staff, set with throne-like chairs. All meals are taken here. Durmstrang has strict rules for being on time to meals, and if students are late they have to go without whichever courses they missed.

There are common rooms for each house, and dorms for each gender of each year.

Classes are taken on all five weekdays, ending early on Wednesday, but including classes on Saturday morning.

For the holidays students may stay at school if they have parental consent. The rest of them go home for the holidays.

Personal items:

Students bring a trunk with everything they need, which they are expected to unpack themselves. Students are put in charge of their own laundry and have to put it down the laundry chutes in the dorms when they are ready for it to be cleaned. The rest of cleaning is taken care of by the house elves and the two witches who act as caretakers.

The schools brooms may only be taken with permission from the students' head of house or they flying teacher. All students are allowed their own broomsticks if they have permission from home.

Books may be taken out from Durmstrang library. Schools owls can also be borrowed from the owlery in the highest turret.

Students may bring owls and keep them in the school owlery. They are also able to bring dogs, horses and sometimes other magical creatures if they apply before the start of the school year. They are kept in the special heated building and stable area in the grounds, this building includes a large outdoor run. On the weekends or during care of magical creatures classes students can bring dogs outside with them.

Other pets allowed are cats, toads, rats and mice.

Staff:

The staff are chosen from all over Europe, and sometimes accepted from outside the country. Staff members applying who have criminal backgrounds are treated equally with those who do not. This is why some of the Durmstrang teachers are even ex-death eaters.

There are three heads of houses who take charge of their house. They are expected to handle the discipline of their students. They also handle talking to parents and accepting permission forms.

Because Durmstrang has such large grounds stretch for miles all staff members have their own private houses on the grounds, which they can access by taking passage out of the staff room.

Extra Facts:

The grounds are so large they stretch for miles and allow students to roam quite freely on weekends, and even hunt in the forest if they wish.

There are about ten resident ghosts at Durmstrang. The most notable is the ghost of the old groundskeeper, Hans, who oversees all new groundskeepers, and check the grounds for anything that needs fixing.

There is a large lake in Durmstrang, home of the school's boat, which is used whenever the students need to travel and is invisible to muggle eyes.

* * *

><p>REVEIW! I cannot say that enough!<p> 


	5. Salem

YAY! I fanally had the time to write a chapter :D And I couldn't have done it without the AMAZING **MyDearProfessorMcGonagall **who has helped me soooo much :D I may as well give her credit for prety much all of it ;)

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine! and Salem is actually mentioned in canon Harry Potter (yay!)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Salem Witches Institute<strong>

Location: Massachusetts, USA

Students from: USA and Canada

Motto:

Founder(s): Mary Parker, Bridget Bishop, and George Burroughs

Founded: 1690

The Salem Witches Institute has gained a lot of respect for such a "recent' school (in wizarding terms). It is the favoured school for most witches throughout the U.S.A, even though there are three other schools that cater for that same group. It is the sister school to Burroughs Academy for Boys.

Houses:

The school is divided into six houses. Each is named after a witch (students and staff) that died in the Salem witch hysteria of 1693, involving trails for witches. This was all a result of being too close to muggles, and caused the relocation of the school when it was reopened later.

This was when the Houses were named for those whose lives had been lost. They are: Mary Easty, Sarah Goode, Sarah Osburn, Susannah Martin, Martha Corey, and younger sister of founder Mary Parker, Alice Parker. All of the over 600 students who attend are divided into these dorms, around 100 in each house, with around 15 in each year.

When sleeping in the dorms the girls in each house are split into groups of four or five.

Each house in know for certain qualities: Mary Easty tends to be very active-outdoorsy, in tune with nature; the "wilderness child" house  
>Sarah Goode is kindhearted and outgoing, but also includes the girls who don't really fit in anywhere else; the "oddball" house<br>Sarah Osburn is extremely intelligent, but can be very elitist; the "upper" house  
>Susannah Martin has a lot of very artistic and athletic students; the "activity" house<br>Martha Corey turns out a great deal of important writers, politicians, and teachers; the "genius" house  
>Alice Parker has a lot of bold, forward-thinking girls who have the fault of being impetuous; the "brave" house<p>

The sorting at Salem has a very unique method. The only school to have anything similar is it's sister school, Burroughs Academy for Boys. It has a magical cat named Minnaloushe, which belonged to Bridget Bishop, and can talk. He asks each student their name and is able to judge which house will suit them best.

Exams and classes:

As with many other institutions of magical learning, Salem students are accepted to the school at age eleven and continue for seven years; classes are offered in the core subjects of Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark arts and History of magic. However, later in school life you can take the usual extra options (Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination and Muggle Studies.)

But they include some interesting additions, which are the thing that, perhaps, make it one of the more popular schools in the surrounding area. The extra subjects offered are only for the older students, and include Dark Magic Detection, Prosecution and Wandmaking.

The OWLs are not taken at Salem, because they are not held as highly when looking for jobs in America. Students are allowed to take them on request.

They do take NEWTs, as they are the standard for all Witches and Wizards. These are taken in seventh year, with their sixth year ending in practice tests and preparation.

Apparation tests are offered when students are in sixth year and flying is an after-school class which many sign up for.

Students' daily life:

Classes are all taken in houses, but they combine houses for many subjects.

Students share a dorm with four or five girls from their own year and house. They take meals in a dining hall that was modelled off the "Great Hall" at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which all the founders attended. The Library is also based off the one at Hogwarts.

All students in first year and up are allowed to go to Salem on the last weekend of every month.

Over the holidays children may sign up to stay or go home.

The Salem building is located very near the original location (which had to be moved after the Salem witch hysteria) it is a gigantic New England Mansion, which appears to muggle eyes to be private property. This huge house has wide grounds and the students can roam about freely in their spare time.

Personal items:

Students are expected to bring their own personal items from home. They are kept in their dorms. They will know what is required from the list sent out to all students, but any other extra personal items can be brought too, so long as they have not been banned.

Cooking, cleaning etc is taken care of for them by a large group of house elves that work at the school.

Students may get books out from the extensive library and there are school brooms for use if they do not have their own.

Salem allows pets, and has a reputation for a lot of cats, these being considered the favourite pet for Salem students. There are also a lot of owls. These are kept in the school Owlery, the use of which is strictly monitored, because of the more urban location and keeping up appearances for the nearby muggles.

Students without pets can be treated to the presence of the school cat, Minnaloushe, who roams the castle freely.

Staff:

Staff are chosen carefully by the headmaster (the current one, Balthazar Bishop being a descendant of Bridget Bishop, and George Burroughs, two of the founders)

There is a head of house for each house within Salem. They are expected to look after all their students, and are in charge of all serious forms of discipline.

Salem has a rather comfortable staff room and the Big Salem house has a wing for the staff quarters.

Extra Facts:

There's a student government, elected by the girls. 2 prefects per year (chosen by the teachers, from 5th, 6th, and 7th year) act as "representatives" of their house. That's 36 house representatives, plus the elected President (7th year) and Vice President (6th year).

Of the three founders two were married, but later divorced, sending George Burroughs from the school, where he started his own school. This was the Burroughs Academy for Boys. The schools were enemies until the civil war, when they finally united.

Salem is considered one of the most urban schools in the Wizarding World. It was built on "Gallows Hill"

Many Salem students have been know to continue to muggle universities.

* * *

><p>Please review... these chapters take a lot of work and reviews are much appreaciated!<p> 


End file.
